Shinobi and Kuniochi Drabbles
by Nianai Bell Nezumi
Summary: One shots for the ninja's of Konoha. First up Ino POV. Would you? Forgot disclaimer in story: i do not own Naurto in any way...;


Shinobi and Kunoichi Drabbles

Drabble one:

Yamanaka Ino: Just Another Blonde.

Little Brother?

Sitting at the town's local ramen stand, a certain blonde teen slouched unhappily on the bar. Sure she knew she was supposed to the good Kohona ninja playing good-relations ambassador with the Suna ninja who had almost killed her teammates less than six months ago. Tsunade had said that she had wanted to show the world that there were no bitter feelings from the Leaf village against those outcasts that Garaa had banished from his city, so here they were keeping up appearances. Ino thought she wouldn't have even been considered for this type of mission considering her feeling towards the Sand for placing her teammates and friends in the hospital. But Tsunade thought that was the exact reason she should go, that and Shikamaru was going and had volunteered her.

Sometimes she hated having Shikamaru as a teammate. Every since he'd become an exam proctor, he was introduced to many ninja's and made easy acquaintances with them. One of those 'good acquaintances' happened to be from Suna. Or to be more precise: a certain Temari of the Wind.

It wasn't that Ino had anything against the blonde Sand ninja. The woman was beautiful, Ino admitted that much, but it wasn't like that was her only quality. She was also headstrong, graceful, ungodly strong and she was the kagaze' older sister to boot. Ino couldn't even compare to that. But still if you asked Ino she and Shikamaru were spending just a bit too much time together. Startled at her own thoughts Ino twitched slightly at her thoughts and reassured herself, she wasn't jealous, but Shikamaru was like a little brother to her (besides the fact he was actually _older_ than her.). And if Shikamaru was like a little brother Ino was most defiantly _not_ going to let his heart get crushed by the older warrior.

Sighing Ino tried to ignore the churning in her gut at the thought that she couldn't protect Shikamaru in this aspect of his life, just like he couldn't depend on her to protect him during a battle. He was the one always watching over her body, he was the one allowing himself to get her if she happened to mess up his genius plan. But Ino wouldn't have to worry about Temari having trouble protecting the deer-boy; she already had saved his skinny butt before. For that Ino was thankful. But that just brought up the fact that Temari could do what Ino couldn't. Groaning Ino dropped her head onto her folded arms and moaned at the fact she had banged her head against the wooden counter top.

"Damn, that kind of hurt."

"No wonder, it defiantly looked like it." Chuckled a voice by her ear.

Knowing that deep voice by heart, Ino just halfheartedly smirked. She knew Shikamaru was probably wearing a similar expression to hers. Instead of turning her head towards him, the blonde remained where she was and just mumbled out. "What brings you here Shika? I thought you had some delegate meeting with Gaara and siblings."

Ino wasn't expecting the answer to her question, "Actually, you were right about that troublesome meeting. As a matter of fact it got over half-an hour ago. But no, Ino, it's time we head back to Kohona."

A little shocked at the abruptness of their short stay Ino brought herself up to a sitting position, still not looking at her teammate. Blinking a couple of times to clear her vision, she supported her weight on her hands, her straw blonde bangs brushing against the counter, causing a blur of yellow to consume her vision.

"I'm actually surprised you're here Shika-kun. I thought you would be hanging around T-"

As Ino finally faced Shikamaru she was surprised to see a certain dirty blonde standing next to Shikamaru.

Pausing mid-sentence she stated the woman's name coolly, "Temari. Long time, no see."

Dipping her head in acknowledgement the older woman grinned and replied back, "Yakanma Ino, right?

Before Ino could correct her, Shikamaru interjected, "Yamanaka, Temari. You met her briefly while in Kohona. Remember?" Ino watched as the woman's face scrunched up in concentration. After a few moments Ino decided to remind her of the incident.

"Remember, you thought that I was the annoying blond that Shikamaru was always speaking of?"

Temari's face lit up at the memory before she snapped her fingers together, "Yes that's it, I mistook you for Naruto! How could I forget that?"

"Indeed, however could you forget?" She wasn't being sarcastic, not at all.

Shikamaru caught it and half-hearted snort. Ino just looked at him before saying; "Well I'll meet you at the front gate in ten minutes. Ja ne, Temari-sama."

But as Ino turned to head for the gate a hand grasped her tightly at her elbow. Ino looked down at the tanned hand gripping her elbow before gazing back at its owner. Shikamaru had a confused expression plastered along his face. It was actually quite cute on him Ino decided absently.

"Ino, where are you going? We aren't going to split up for ten minutes just to meet back at the gates. I'm coming with you, now. Why do you want to leave me anyway?"

Ino looked nervously over Shikamaru's shoulder to glance at the spiky hired woman. She seemed to be gazing off into the distance inattentively. Not taking her chances of Temari overhearing she slid closer to Shikamaru so that she could whisper back to him.

"So that you and Temari can say your goodbyes privately, duh."

Shikamaru still had that clueless expression scribbled onto his face. Now it was slowly morphing into his thoughtful expression.

"Why would you think that, Ino?" He stated in I think I'm starting to get the big picture tone.

Ino stared incredulously at the man before her and answered like it was the, most obvious thing in the world. "_Because _it's not romantic if the best friend is watching. By the way could you let go of my arm?" She stated as an afterthought when she realized that his hand was still tight around her elbow. Instead of answering Shikamaru just shook his head, sighed 'troublesome' and turned back to where Temari still stood with that far off expression. "Arigoto Temari, it was good to see you again. Tell your brother to keep in touch."

He didn't even wait to see her head nod in agreement before stalking off towards the gate. Temari just shrugged her shoulders before skipping back to see what Gaara had demanded that Kankarou make for dinner.

Ino kept telling Shikamaru to let her go and to at least slow down as the Pineapple-haired man sped to the gate. Finally he screeched to a halt and released her arm. Ino just glared at her friend before spiting out, "What the hell was that about, Shikamaru? I was just trying to be a good friend…"

Ino was cut off by Shikamaru turning on his heels and fixing his gaze at his blonde friend, "Ino, what exactly do you think Temari is to me?"

Ino just stared at him. She was defiantly not expecting _that_. "N-nani? Shikamaru I don't think that this is really nesc-."

Again she was calmly cut off by Shikamaru, which was really getting annoying. "Just, answer the question Ino, please?"

Ino could hear the desperation in his voice, so she sucked in a lungful of air. Kami, why was she feeling so sick telling her best friend that she thought he was in love with a woman?

"I think, no, I know that you and Temari are, seeing each other." Her voice shaking at the end. She wasn't expecting that to be so hard. But she wasn't expecting what he said next even more.

"Ino, you have it completely wrong. I don't have feelings for Temari, anymore than as friends. Besides what would you think that?" He asked tiredly.

When Ino didn't immediately speak her mind, Shikamaru knew something wasn't right.

"What is it Ino? You can tell me." He said softly.

"It's just that. I mean she's so strong, and pretty, and, and that she has so much power. You guys spend so much time together, every mission to Suna you get. Then there's the fact that she saved you so many times. And I'm so weak; you always have to look out for me and save me." At the end of that one really long breath she exhaled and looked up to see Shikamaru wearing his blank disbelieving face. That wasn't what she was hoping for. Ino was scared and turned away and was about to leap away until two hands grasped her waist and spun around to face him.

Then he was kissing her. And all Ino could do was stare at him in shock. But as he started to slow down, Ino let her inhibitions and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him as much as she possibly could without shoving him on the ground. When neither one could breathe they both pulled apart and stared at each other in the eye. They were both panting heavily, blushes grazing their checks. Their hair was falling out of their ponytails spilling across their face and shoulders. As she looked at his face and his deep brown eyes, looking only at her, only for her. She couldn't help but to think what had she been thinking about him being a little brother? Little brother her foot. This was what she wanted, she wanted him

"Ino, I would rather sacrifice myself to protect you a thousand times, instead of not getting hurt, and protected by Temari."


End file.
